Agent Orange: Operation Bridgebuilder
by dreamlifter
Summary: A simple escort mission blows up into a full on guerrilla war for the future of an island nation. The results of which will reverberate thoughout the ninja world and initiate the third Shadow War. A low ranked soldier begins his first life and death step towards legend. (massively AU) NaNoWriMo challenge, edits/fixes after November
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The nations of the world were tense and anxious, as only leaders and bitter veterans could sense. The winds of war were blowing after two decades of cold peace, where bloodshed was kept within the shadows. In these dark and silent places operated a rare kind of human, Ninja. No not the ninja of the movies or of ancient Japanese lore. These ninjas were humans who could wield a force within themselves to run faster, jump higher, withstand blows that would pulverize stone and strength to snap metal. Bullets could not hit them, they could summon demons or hide objects on paper and so much more. But they were few and chose to maintain separation from the rest of the world to protect themselves from the governments. But mostly to withstand assaults from other ninjas. Their way of life, of living and functioning was marked in blood the moment their abilities showed themselves. Armies took advantage of the ninja's penchant for violence and hunger for power by making contractual arrangements that benefitted the nation's defense. Ninjas would work for the armies, going into missions impossible for the strongest among them and the nations would allow ninjas to have their own 'villages,' independent city states within the country. Fighting amongst the villages broke out almost immediately after these accords were accepted. To fight and to kill are fundamental to ninja. Any void of peace between countries was filled by violence between villages. For land, money, power, pride, revenge or psychopathy, the reasons given were many and everyone knew the lulls between the fighting were times to prepare for more. The human nations grew tired and afraid of the super humans in their land, some ninjas of godly power even took over their host nations. Fear often turned to hate and the people would make moves to get rid of the ninja threat.

Throughout it all, real actual demons appeared throughout the land around the same time the first ninja human was born, and killed indiscriminately. The most powerful of these beings were The Nine, forces of nature and the Earth themselves which would make the nuclear weapons of man tinder by comparison. The ninjas showed themselves to be necessary for human survival because only they could turn these demons away. The Nine made ninjas necessary for human survival. Eventually ninjas learned to temporarily capture them within their bodies, the captors becoming demi-gods in the process. Generation after generation these 'jinchuriki' played major roles in history, from the days of knives and swords to the present day of fighter planes and guns. Prophecies abounded about these individuals. Who was a ninja and why. Why there wasn't peace. Where the ninjas and demons came from and why. Legendary figures tried to settle these questions and stop the cycle violence. Or take over the world. Mystics have conjectured in their holy books and scrolls that ninjas were souls that were sent to protect humanity from the demon incursion, and the forces of nature themselves. But the powers afforded to these souls had a corrupting effect. Generation after generation, cycle after cycle, ninjas grew more powerful, more violent and oppressive. Prayers for ninja to banish the demons and rally everyone to a path of peace grew quiet, held only by the wayward monks in the mountains, alone in the deserts or interned in insane asylums.

What if they weren't wrong?


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chapter 1: Hirozen Sarutobi**

Summer reached the Nation of Fire early this year, well into May. Nestled north and east away from the capital, sat the ninja village of Konoha or 'Bloody Leaf.' Surrounded in greenery, massive trees venerated as sacred and magical, the village was more of a major city than anything else. More than four million souls lived and worked here. By design, there were no roads or forms of mass transportation to Konoha. The city was designed radially, with the largest building the Tower in the middle, overlooking the land and mountain bluffs to the far most western side, often mistook to have faces sculpted on. Perhaps it did in a different age. Despite its large population, the city was surprisingly agrarian. Trees, plants, creeks and nature of all colors had a place in the densely packed city. Roofs were green, walls bedecked in ivy and clear ponds and rivulets throughout. The people here were at the same time like those you can find anywhere else and vastly different. Konoha was a ninja village.

Almost everyone there could weild 'chakra' and a quarter of the population were actively military, retired or training to be ninja. The village vibrated with energy not by the hustle and bustle of the city but instead the latent power housed within each citizen, seeking freedom. Toddlers were given kunai, six inch duel edge blades in a single metal body, before they could walk. Children were enrolled in military school at the age of five, or earlier if they showed special promise. Puberty was a rite of passage not just physically but mentally, as teenagers who had the potential to be full-fledged ninjas...and the killer instincts to do so, were given entrance to the ninja academy. Iron sharpens iron, and the ninjas to be were tested constantly against each other and with their superiors. To the rest of the world they were natural born killers made into living nightmares. Not everyone made it this far but those who did was the pride of Konoha. Those who graduated the academy were its saviors and its future.

The military structure of Konoha, led by its commander the 'Leaf Shadow' or Hokage took special consideration to a small portion of the recent graduates from the academy this year. It wasn't an auspicious year predicted by the moons and stars or had any political drama and mystery about it. What it did have was the presence of thirteen standout ninjas graduating at the same time. Individuals reported by their superiors and observers (both official and clandestine) as potentially the best to have gathered in one place since the last great ninja war. Hironzen Sarutobi, known as 'The Professor,' legendary commander in the last two wars and the sitting Hokage of the Bloody Leaf was not a superstitious man. Thirteen was just a number and there were several hundred graduates this year. But there was no denying that there was something special this group. Nine were the next heirs to major families within Konoha. Each carrying potent and unique powers within their bloodline. One was an identified spy working his biggest rival in the city for power. Three were of civilian, immigrant or orphan status, they climbed their way to the elite of the graduating class on their own. Sarutobi was not alone in thinking that this group could be the future face of Konoha. They needed to be handled with care, not given an easy path to prominent positions. No. The Professor envisioned nothing but fire for the thirteen. Their will must be tested to the brink. Their actions have the highest of stakes. They must learn to value cooperation, value life and value the ideals of the village. The threats to the village have grown worse over the years and the past recruitment classes have not held up to the pressure as hoped. One of these thirteen could even be the one to take his command.

These thoughts and more continued to run through the old man's mind as he prepared for the day. Hirozen slowly and meticulously put on his Hokage uniform, black and green fatigues covered by a long flowing white vest and cape. A white beret with the Konoha insignia in metal was the last to be put on and grabbed a long staff made of diamond. He gave himself one last glance to check for anything out of place. He was still a healthy man, slightly above six foot. Smooth muscle tone from decades of physical training and a rough wrinkled face chiseled from granite. What he mostly noticed the tiredness in his aged eyes, world weary and pained from a lifetime of war. But today was going to be an easy day for him. He was going to get to know these thirteen graduates. In minute detail. If they were anywhere as good as promised maybe his conscious will weigh less heavy and the future look brighter. Finally ready, Hirozen checked himself out of his office apartment in the Tower and alerted his assistant that he was ready for the all-day meeting.

 **Chapter 1: Umino**

Iruka Umino was nervous. Around twenty six years old, tanned and not altogether distinctive in his looks besides a long lateral scar running across the bottom of his nose, his station in life was as a academy instructor. Despite initially rising within the military ranks against enemy ninjas, a series of failed missions against demon infestations effectively ended his progress. The scar came in his final mission as a front line soldier where he repelled a swarm of raging demons attacking a small Fire Nation city. Iruka had held firm yet came away with trauma more mental than physical. He requested to work with children after some time, no reasons were given. Within the training school, Iruka set himself apart immediately with a empathetic and soft demeanor. While this made him unpopular with his fellow instructors, who mostly favored a hard line, serious demeanor, students responded well. Iruka's facial scar and sometimes far away gaze when the topic of demons came up kept questions about him being too soft at bay. No one at the academy really knew Iruka's service history or family history where his family was killed by one of The Nine. But none of that was why Iruka was nervous today. He checked his instructor's uniform, having ironed it multiple times this weekend, and shuffled the notes in hand after skimming it for the hundredth time today. In an hour the meeting with the Hokage and who knows how many other heads of the military would commence. Location was secret, time was secret until only half hour ago and everything was on a need to know basis. A city full of ninjas is not a city full of friends.

When Iruka went inside the prescribed room underground, in the third basement floor of the Tower, he was met with a fellow ninja in a bandana and long senbon needle in his mouth. The small room was empty. They exchanged hand signals as a pass code for the meeting. The other ninja nodded his head, acknowledging that everything was in order and motioned Iruka to sit in one of the chairs that sat across from a projector. Iruka nodded in response and sat down. The other ninja proceeded to look Iruka once over and put his hands together. A small puff of smoke later, the bandanna and senbon disappeared, along with everything else about him and the mirror image of Iruka remained. The second 'Iruka' made to leave the room but stopped in his tracks as if remembering something. Iruka looked back, not betraying his nervousness, even when his mirror copy took his notes. Using hand signals again, the copy communicated that the notes will be destroyed on the way to Iruka's office in the academy. Iruka signaled back that he understood and then gave the other ninja the keys to his apartment. If his location must be hidden under a facade, it was better to help his comrade along. Finally Iruka was alone in the room, surprised at how serious people were taking the meeting but then again…he didn't know all the moving parts in Konoha. After contemplating the knowns and unknowns of the day, he straightened his back and mentally told himself to be ready. Be confident. These kids were *his* kids. They were *his* students. Regardless of who trained them afterwards or what roles these graduates take on, Iruka was their first. He taught them the fundamentals. If they go on to be somebodies in the ninja world, Iruka will be a part of their legacy. If there was anyone who could protect them inside the meeting against others strangers, it would be him.


	3. Chapter 1: Elevator

**Chapter 1: Hatake Kakashi**

From the bowels of the Tower, the main elevator pinged on the third floor basement. The fluorescent lights inside the elevator seeped out into the dark concrete walled hallway. The man in the instructor's uniform and scar across his nose wordlessly stepped inside. There was one man already in the elevator who had his head down, single eye intently focused on a hand held electronic device. The new entrant made sure to pay as little attention to him, despite the unusually gravity defying white hair and fetching eyepatch with the Konoha insignia on an otherwise normal ANBU Konoha Special Forces dark black and blue uniform. The one eyed man had his face masked lending him an air of even more mystery. Because porn. The guy was watching porn. Over the building Wi-Fi. With the sound set on blast so much so that the sound of men, women and horses drowned out the generic muzak played normally in the elevator intercom. The white haired man giggled in between floors.

On the next floor, three other people wordlessly entered the elevator, taking care to make eye contact with the man publically watching porn. Everyone in the elevator stood stiffly, looking at the analogue marker of what floor they were on. The white haired man remained slouching in the back corner. On the last floor before leaving the underground, the elevator stopped again and this time two females, also with ANBU blue and black uniforms stepped in. They paid particularly little attention to the goings on in the elevator. Despite the sounds of men, women and possibly animals reaching a new crescendo. The doors finally closed, it would take possibly two or three minutes to reach the main lobby floor. Giggling one last time, the white haired man known as Agent 'Scarecrow,' real name Hatake Kakashi turned off the electronic tablet and put it inside a fold in his uniform's vest pocket. His eye looked around the small, now crowded, elevator room nonchalantly and lazily said "And I thought today would be boring."

All six other pair of heads turned to him, expressionless, in response. 'Scarecrow' burst into an immediate flurry of action. Hopping slightly into the man in front of him, he jabbed the red emergency stop button and then snaked that arm around the man's neck. The elevator shuddered to a stop as the six other people in the elevator immediately reacted to his actions. The captured man put his arms up to unhook the chokehold. The two women pulled out knives. Two of the men formed black bladed katana swords out of thin air while the other two pulled out large caliber, heavy magazine pistols. Kakashi pulled on the man's neck as he backed into the wall, his free hand freeing a kunai blade from the hostages own belt. Immediately the captured body reverberated with the impacts of two bullets attempting to breach the skin. But the man was a ninja and his body's chakra formed a shield preventing the bullets from going through. But the shots came at blank range, rapidly using up the body's reserve of energy. The two women lunged at Kakashi from the sides, trying to jab him with their knives. One went high aiming for his shoulder and the other aimed low to his legs. Kakashi quickly used his hostage as a meat shield, pushing him out and down to meet the female ninja who struck low. Her knife dug deeply into the man's ribs. Kakashi used his other hand that hand the kunai, not to block, but instead to wrap around the second female ninja's outstretched arm and pull her to him. The surprised woman's face looked pained as her body was impacted with two bullets. She didn't have nearly as much chakra as the first man did, so her body could not prevent the bullets from breaking her shield. Already having put her in an awkward body position, Kakashi didn't bother looking at her face as he unwrapped his arm from hers and stabbed her chest with the kunai. His movements were lightning fast and the lady ninja was dead standing up. The first man who he held hand his hands around the deeply embedded knife in his midsection, not able to pay attention to anything else. Kakashi took a quick survey of the situation. There were three enemy ninjas inside the elevator still in the fight. None of them had an instructor's uniform or a scar across their nose. Nor did any of them have a bandanna on their heads. "Huh."

A fraction of a second later two sword strikes aimed at Kakashi's limbs met the fake wooden interior of the elevator. The men who wielded these swords in a moment of surprise couldn't believe that they missed from such a close distance. Kakashi, still looking quite unbothered at this entire situation bull rushed to the other side of the elevator using chakra enhanced legs. On his way, he quickly stabbed one sword user in the neck. The man dropped his sword and gun as he helplessly grabbed his gushing neck. Kakashi crouched as the remaining woman launched herself in chakra enhanced kicks faster than an eye can see. The kicks all hit air or the elevator. The man who previously looked like an academy instructor moved the man with a knife wound to the stomach away from the elevator console and looked over all the buttons available. He jabbed the 'resume' button three times but the elevator remained still. Realizing that the elevator had its own code, he quickly tried all the ones he knew without a care to the carnage around him. Despite the three bodies in the floor, the man did not sweat. Kakashi grabbed the gun that fell off the man whose neck he slashed before it hit the ground in a smooth motion single motion as he went into the crouch. He shot at the swordsman still standing. It had no effect, not being able to get past the chakra barrier. This did not worry him, the move was to make the enemy concentrate on something other than him. Kakashi took this moment of hesitancy in order to fully concentrate on the female ninja trying to knock his head off. Timing his strike, Kakashi jabbed the kunai into the inside of her hamstring as it stretched out over him in a failed kick. The knife dug in deep and he heard the woman painfully shriek as she lost her balance. Her femoral artery was sliced open, the wound will be fatal. He saw her hand let go of the knife she was holding.

The swordsman charged at Kakashi going for a killing blow while the white haired, masked man was in a crouch. The sword came at Kakashi in a fierce downward arc. Kakashi shunted the blade aside with what looked like a slap from a glowing hand, crackling with lightning. The same hand after shoving the blade away from his body stood up quickly and used his knife hand to block a counter punch from the swordsman. Having spent both of his strikes and failed, the enemy had only a moment to look at Kakashi in surprise. He never had another thought as the lightning encrusted hand was shoved through his heart, having sliced through body armor and sternum as if they were nothing but warm butter. The white haired ninja, Agent Scarecrow, stood up straight and took his time to do so. There were two dying ninja on the ground and one furiously trying to make the elevator console work. By the time the elevator's power returned and it shuddered before going back towards the main lobby, multiple gun shots killed off whatever life remained in the ninja on the floor. The last remaining enemy, the one who looked like Umino Iruka, finally turned his attention to Kakashi knowing he needs to survive half a moment with the killer inside this box. He looked at the white haired ninja, now sporting two eyes one normal and the other blood red. The red eye had spinning black marks.

The elevator dinged open and out walked a white haired, masked ninja. His one eye was staring deeply into his electronic tablet with one hand and the other was pocketing a folded wad of notes. The tablet started playing porn. This time tentacles were involved. He exited the elevator giggling.


	4. Chapter 1: Morino Ibiki

**Chapter 1: Morino Ibiki**

The door was closed and the room personally checked for bugs, hidden seals or any other form of subterfuge. The Hokage was already notified about the presence of six unidentified ninjas that almost made away with Umino Iruka's notes. Thankfully Kakashi left one alive and dazed, the Interrogation group has already secreted him to be grilled. I will leave it to the team to handle it. If they were from another village, this is a disaster. Ibiki shook his scarred head in disgust. Most likely it was one of the many groups within Konoha vying for power. Maybe ROOT, maybe the Orochimaru sympathizers, maybe someone he hasn't dealt with yet… too many factions within this village. Not enough solidarity. Coming back to the task at hand, the large man sat back down on a chair that barely fit him. Ibiki smoothed out the folds in the balaclava that hid the scars running through his head and some of the diagonal scars running through his face. Unlike the other two men there, only he didn't wear a uniform, preferring a black collar-less leather shirt and pants. A large leather trench coat was hanging on the chair, also black. Being the head of Torture and Interrogation Unit mean he didn't need to look good to anyone or be seen by those who don't dwell in the dark corners of Konoha. That leather was also easy to clean blood was an added bonus. Relaxed and ready, he waited for the Hokage to start the meeting. Ibiki knew he was there to counter the academy instructor's glowing reviews of the students. Having spy and psychological reports on all the graduates involved, he will not leave anything out to spare anyone's feelings.

The Hokage sat finally sat down, having finished putting his own seals throughout the room to warn against anyone outside listening or watching in. Another layer to allay his worries, on top of all the other security measures in place. He sat down across from Ibiki and Umino Iruka. A quick glance at a small round table in the side, sent Iruka scrambling to place it in between them. Slowly, the Hokage leaned his staff on the table and pulled out a cigar from his front pocket. Lighting it with a flame that danced on his off hand, he took a deep drag. "Relax, Umino." The academy instructor visibly tried and failed to look less tense in front of the village's ultimate leader. "We are here to review some recent graduates. I need to know how to handle them and what to do with them. The Hokage looked at Ibiki, "Konoha has a long history of birthing genius ninjas, and too many of them have gone on to become some of the village's most insane foes." The Hokage looked down at his lit cigar, "Ninja talent and mental instability go hand in hand it seems." Looking back up to the other men, "There are also others inside the village and from outside that have a keen interest in this group." The Hokage paused for effect. "The reports say that this group might be the best in generations. That they may be the future of our people. I'd like to believe that. I would like to give the reigns off to the next generation." He takes another puff from the cigar and puts on the table. "Instructor Umino, begin with the highest ranked of the thirteen and go down. I have personally interviewed female captains that have evaluated the three female graduates so I will bring them up when their rank comes up." Nodding to Ibiki "Captain Morino and his team have also been monitoring these graduates, I expect his evaluations to counter some of yours. You may begin."

The tanned instructor, who seemed small compared to two older men, cleared his throat and began. "The best graduate of this year, and possibly of the last several years since his brother went through the system is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke scored the highest scores in every category we tested for. His Uchiha bloodline abilities have not activated but we expect it to happen once he goes through real missions. Sasuke shows real talent for fighting hand to hand, with a sword and has an affinity for fire based chakra techniques. He has the most killer instinct of all the graduates, and is extremely motivated-"

The Hokage interrupted him "Morino, what is Uchiha's mental state?" Ibiki was ready, putting his hands together, over his chin. "Sasuke is dead set on avenging his father and mother's death. He doesn't believe that his father Fugako, the clan head of the time, had any intention of leading a military coup against you, sir. His older brother, now a notorious mercenary, is the target of all his rage. Sasuke is definitely his father's son. The similarities in mental composition between the two are high. Both are determined, proud and obsessed with strength. Unlike his father but very much like his brother Itachi, Sasuke shows many red flags for psychopathy. He could be another Itachi."

"But he could be the next great Konoha ninja!" Iruka responded, unbidden. "Sasuke is very popular amongst his peers, the boys want to be like him and the girls love him. He could focus his talents towards positive goals. We shouldn't let Itachi's betrayal stain his brother's honor."

Sensing the pause in the debate, the Hokage carefully worded his next statement, "I see Sasuke training under Kakashi. They both have the Uchiha bloodline abilities and both were ranked number one in their classes. Both are aggressive. Sasuke's enthusiasm for battle can be focused under the former ANBU special ops commander. Eventually I see Sasuke going on to the special forces."

Morino immediately stepped in, "He can't be ANBU if he's the Uchiha clan head. He doesn't have the make up to handle both. The kid wants to go hunt his brother down. Up till now, the other Uchiha clansmen handled the affairs but now that he's of age, he'd be asked to take the leadership role."

"If he's like his father like you said, he would be an accomplished clan head, Morino," the Hokage responded. "I want the Uchiha clan close to me, to the throne of Hokage. We need that clan to be a part of the establishment." Looking to Iruka, "Umino do you have anything to add?" To this, Iruka shook his head. "I will instruct Kakashi to put Sasuke on the path of becoming an ANBU. In the special forces he will get the power and man power to take Itachi down."

Ibiki shook his head, his face going dark. Out of respect to his leader he left the matter lie, but his gut said that this Sasuke Uchiha, like his father and brother, would be trouble. The Hokage did not miss Ibiki's facial ticks.


	5. Chapter 1: Kurenai

**Chapter 1: Kurenai Yuhi**

Kurenai looked over the mission specifics on her phone. Test the combat potential of a new graduate, test for psychological aptitude and see reaction to hard adversity. 'Hard adversity' huh? She said to herself, face scrunching slightly The Konoha captain knew what that meant. But why now? The academy should have already done its graduation ceremony. Could this recruit be…problematic like her former mentee? No, the message about 'adversity' wouldn't be there if that was the issue. It could go the other way and she could be dealing with someone with potential. The force needs much more talented female kunoichi, female ninjas that can do it all and not be a liability on the field of battle. Kurenai's red eyes narrowed, "We'll see what you got girl." Turning her phone into call mode, she hit the speed dial for the academy and got in touch with this Yamanaka Ino's instructor to set up an evaluation. The instructor turned out to be amenable, if a tad tense, and set up a time immediately. Yuhi requested the meeting be at one of the less trafficked gym rooms within the academy, with full firearms clearance. Here this Iruka person started to make some noise but she shut him down quickly. This was a mission set up from on high and Kurenai Yuhi was a full captain. If she wanted guns available, nothing short of setting that wing of the gym on fire is out of bounds. The man hung up the phone faster than was professionally acceptable. She put away the phone and decided that taking her motorcycle to the academy would be the fastest way to get there.

The ride there was uneventful, it was slightly past 2 pm and the day light traffic moved slowly. Konoha felt sleepy even now. Kurenai looked through her mirrored visor, curly black hair flying in the wind. The route was familiar; it wasn't a long time ago that she was an academy student too. Her family didn't want her to go but she insisted on making a feminist stand was very important for her at the time. If only she knew what her life would be, where she would go. Feminism had nothing to do with it, what she really was driven by was to be the best. To be a master at the art of illusions. Swerving in between lanes and past red lights, the memories flooded back. It used to be her and her best friend Mitarashi Anko. Spinning tales about the legends they would be. Things…things didn't turn out like they thought. Anko… The motorbike swerved to a stop, kicking up dust in front of the academy gates. The roar of her motorbike's engine announced her presence and the gates opened. Kurenai got out, shaking the nostalgia out of her mind as she took off her helmet. The security and instructors by the gate took a step back as she approached, intimidated by her entrance? Or her reputation? Did she even have a reputation big enough to speak of, Kurenai wondered. Umino Iruka personally led her to gym 10 where the Yamanaka was waiting. They didn't converse much along the way and he avoided making eye contact. Once at the doors to the private gym, she turned to Iruka, "No one enters or interferes. No watchers, you got that?" He nodded. She opened the right side door and projected her voice "And have the medical staff ready in a half hour." She didn't bother seeing his face, that last bit was more for the young girl in front of her than him. The door closed shut behind her, lock clicking into place.

Intentionally not paying attention to the blonde girl in front of her, Kurenai surveyed the room. It was small. Good. The walls were concrete and no windows. A converted racquetball room? Possibly. She turned her head to the left, a weapon rack was provided as requested. The blonde girl followed her head and looked at the weapon rack. Pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles along with kunai, swords, and a pair of staffs were provided. Good. Oh, no sniper rifles? No matter. There should be enough ammo for her needs. Turning back to the recruit, Kurenai turned into drill sergeant, "Identify!"

"Yamanaka Ino! Graduate, genin class! Captain!" the girl responded quickly and forcefully. Body at full attention. Kurenai stepped towards her and then walked around her to inspect. The girl was wearing normal sweatpants and shirt, in purple. She was pretty, it wasn't a stretch to say model pretty. Muscle tone was there but undeveloped. Nutritional habits may be a concern. Hands and fingers without callous. Yamanaka Ino remained looking forward, confidently. Too confident for Kurenai's taste, youthful overconfidence goes away quickly in this line of business. Finally completing the circle, Kurenai barked "Your test beings NOW."

Ino heard the captain but didn't know what to do next. The woman in front of her remained standing and Ino remained at attention. She thought it might be better to go into a fighting stance in case an attack was coming. The woman in front of her didn't move, so Ino studied her. She wore a weird dress, not like most uniforms for woman. One arm had a red sleeve and the other was sleeveless. There were bandages everywhere, almost making up the dress. The lady was pretty in a fierce way, lips a thin line and brows frowned. This was a woman who didn't use make up and didn't need to. And those eyes…so purple?

Her face hit the mat and Ino didn't understand how. The back of her head hurt and her fingers rubbed it to come away wet. The hell?! Ino quickly got up and went to a defensive stance, not wanting to get sucker punched again. The captain was where Ino was standing. Their eyes met, Kurenai's eyes were red. And they were displeased. "Situational awareness is a problem for you, Yamanaka?"

"No, Captain!" Ino responded trying to regain her composure.

"But that was a simple illusion you fell victim to, I never walked around you completely. And all academy students are taught to be able to make visual doubles," Kurenai retorted, clinically with a slight edge of disappointment. "I don't know why upper management is wasting my time on a green recruit. But here we are" Ino's eyes shaded slightly at the older woman, the throbbing in the back of her head forgotten. Seeing her be ready, Kurenai simply said "Yamanaka, attack."

Ino saw that the captain didn't even bother to take on a stance after the command was given. She rushed the gap between them quickly and launched into a higher level academy kata. First a faint jab towards Kurenai's head. This punch was tapped lightly away, the sequence of attack already recognized by the veteran. The jab was followed by a kick to the inside of the opponent's leg, followed quickly by strong punch aimed at the midsection. Both attacks were tapped away simply. Ino on the spot decided to abandon the sequence and go for a tackle while her opponent was very close and not taking her serious. Her hands grasped at air as Kurenai side stepped away and gave Ino a hard shove to the mat.

"Good, Yamanaka. Again" Kurenai's calm voice rang through the small concrete room. Ino got up, not nursing any injury and went back to her stance. An instant later she burst towards her opponent with a chakra aided leap, kicking out in a classic jump kick. Kurenai instantly went into a stance and blocked this with her forearm, keeping Ino's shin from hitting her head. Ino landed on the ground and kept up the attack while she had the momentum. Punches and blocks flowed; sweeps were attempted and countered in a blitzkrieg of motion between the two. In a split second where Ino stopped to get her breath, Kurenai crouched down and swept her to the ground with a strong kick to the back of Ino's knees. The thud noise on the plastic mat Ino's back made was embarrassing.

"Good. Better. You're too light Yamanaka." Ino exploded from the ground and attacked Kurenai's legs, trying for a takedown. It was like going up against a tree. Kurenai broke Ino's arm grip and launched a savage knee to her head. The knee was partially blocked but Ino knew she was in trouble. The older lady had decided to make a point. "How come you have so little muscle, little girl?" A short kick to Ino's arms from the other side landed with a 'pwhat' sound. She needed to get back standing. But Kurenai kept the short, quick kicks coming. "I'm disappointed in female ninjas who don't think they have to go the gym. Who don't take their lives seriously?"

"I do!" Ino yelled after rolling backwards in a ball and back to her feet safely. Eyes, angry, "You don't even know me!"

"I know your muscles are weak." A front kick to Ino's midsection was blocked but she was moved back into the wall behind her. She needed to get out of this right away and... "Show me what you can do, Yamanaka. Climb the wall." A look of surprise washed over Ino's face, she thought that the older lady would keep on pummeling and embarrassing her. "Up the wall, now!" Ino quickly turned around and jumped on the wall her back was to just a moment before and started to climb. Her hands and feet used chakra for grip on the smooth concrete. She made it halfway up the wall and then slowed. The next few feet her tired arms slowed her pace. Kurenai watched the girl's performance intently and ordered "All the way to the top and come back down to the middle, Yamanaka." The girl's pace was good, she moves fluidly. An 'ok' was grunted back in response. Kurenai moved to the weapon rack while Ino followed orders.

A set of dozen kunai and an automatic rifle were readied.


End file.
